


Who let Louis Tomlinson play Truth or Dare?

by bri_ghtly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Omega Louis, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_ghtly/pseuds/bri_ghtly
Summary: When Louis is dared to give one Harry Styles a lap dance at a frat party it doesn't take long for things to get dirty.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 321





	Who let Louis Tomlinson play Truth or Dare?

Louis doesn’t know how he managed to get dragged to yet another frat party, but alas here he is, getting drunker as the minutes pass and his dancing is slowly getting worse and worse. 

“Louis.” He hears called from the edge of the room, he turns his head, seeing Niall standing in the corner. He beckons Louis over and Louis leaves the arms of the strong Alpha that had been grinding on him. 

“Hey Niall.” Louis slurs slapping a wet kiss on Niall’s cheek, he’d always been an overly affectionate drunk. 

Niall smiles at him and leans into his ear “There’s a group playing truth or dare, you wanna join?” he shouts over the music. 

Next thing Louis knows, he’s sitting in a circle of about 15 other people all with red cups in front of them and laughing. 

“Ok. Let’s play.” Someone yells. There’s a mix of Alpha, Beta’s and Omega’s in the circle some Louis knows and other’s he doesn’t. A small Omega girl is soon the first one to be dared. It goes around like that, people sending their friends on horrible dares or embarrassing truths. Louis is slowly making his way through his drink when he suddenly hears his name. 

He turns his head to the person, an alpha he’s seen around a few times, named Liam. He smiles at him. 

“Truth or dare Louis.” Liam says. 

Of course he’s not going to be one of those people who cops out with a truth. 

“Dare.” He says with faux confidence.

“Ok,” Liam says and pauses while he thinks, “I dare you to go give Harry a lap dance.” 

Harry is another Alpha that Louis has seen with Liam but has only really said hello to. Harry’s not in the truth or dare circle but he’s sitting on the other side of the room talking to a group of people. 

Louis looks over at him, smiling. Ok, he thinks, yes I can do this. His drunkenness and pretty Alpha’s is never a good combination. 

He nods at Liam as he stands wobbly and walks over to Harry, the whole group watching him as he goes. 

The song changes as he’s walking over, the slow, silky sounds of The Weeknd’s “Call out my name” starting on the speaker.  
Harry looks up at him as he approaches, he smiles when he sees it’s Louis. 

“Hi Louis.” He says up at Louis from where he’s sitting on the chair. 

Louis returns Harry’s smile, “Hey Harry, look I’m gonna do something, just go along with it ok. Unless you get uncomfortable then stop me.” 

Harry gives him a questioning look and then Louis swings his leg over Harry’s and sits on his lap so they’re face-to-face. Harry’s face has turned to surprise but his hands still come up to rest on Louis waist, they look giant against Louis small frame. 

Louis starts slowly grinding along to the soft opening beats of the song. Harry looks bewildered in front of him and Louis giggles as he moves his head down to rest on Harry’s shoulder his hips continuing their gentle gyrations. 

He stands up, Harry’s hands falling from his hips, Harry’s now got a lustful look taking over his face, his eyes roaming over Louis body hungrily. Alphas are so easy, Louis thinks and then giggles again causing Harry to look up at his face with a sheepish smile. Louis shakes his head and grabs onto Harry’s knees leaning down so his body forms a 90 degree angle and popping his ass out, causing the people around them to wolf whistle. 

Louis slowly spreads Harry’s legs apart and then turns around. He sit’s down, half on Harry’s crotch and half on the small part of the seat exposed between Harry’s legs. He starts turning his hips in slow circles, his head coming back to fall against Harry’s shoulder again, exposing the long line of his neck, in a move he knows will turn every Alpha’s head his way.  
He hears Harry growl beside his ear and he feels it as Harry’s dick pulses below him. He turns his face into Harry’s neck as a small whimper unwillingly escapes him. This is slowly running away from Louis, this was supposed to be a stupid dare that he would have over and done within a minute but he’s struggling with the thought of tearing himself away from Harry. 

He leans up to whisper in Harry’s ear, “This was a dare, but I don’t know if I can stop.” He’s softly panting and he can see his breath moving the curly hair near Harry’s ear. He feel’s the slick spreading across his underwear, he wonders if Harry can smell it. 

Louis watches Harry bite his lower lip and let out a low groan. “Fuck, you feel so good Lou.” He mumbles. 

Louis, feeling cheeky and horny, turns to Harry’s ear again and whispers, “You’re not even inside me yet.” 

Louis shrieks as he feels himself suddenly lifted, Harry adjustments him so they’re now face to face again. Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s waist and buries he’s head in Harry’s neck as he feels himself carried away, he’s not drunk enough for this to not be slightly embarrassing. He peeks out behind Harry’s back as he’s walked out of the room seeing Niall and Liam and most of the truth or dare group smiling at them, Niall gives him a wink just before they disappear around the corner. 

They start to walk to the stairs but before Harry steps onto the first one Louis lifts his head and turns so his face is right next to Harry’s, he brings his hands up and tangles them in Harry’s hair, using it to pull Harry’s face towards him. 

He closes his eyes as his lips touch Harry’s, they’re soft yet firm and he tastes of alcohol as Louis licks into Harry’s mouth. Harry turns them so Louis is sandwiched between the wall and Harry’s front. He can feel Harry’s cock pushing against his own and he pushes his lower half away from the wall giving them the friction they’re both so keen for.  
He’s almost positive Harry can smell him now, his slick is coating his underwear and he wouldn’t be surprised if he’s soaked through to his skinny jeans. Some one walks behind them on the stairs and says, “Jeez, get a room,” annoyedly.

Harry pulls back from him and Louis lets out a whine of protest. 

“It’s ok,” Harry hushes him lightly “my room’s upstairs.” As he gently lets Louis down. 

Louis hadn’t realized Harry was in the frat, the time’s he’d met him he never really came across as frat material. Louis nods up at Harry, it’s the first time they’ve been standing with each other all night and Louis realizes how tall Harry is, he really has to crane his neck up to see him. 

He starts walking up the stairs, he almost makes it to the top, but trips on the penultimate step causing Harry’s hand to reach out behind him and steady him.  
Harry’s leaves his hand there as they reach the top of the step and Harry comes up behind him as they reach the upper floor, pushing him along with two hands on his waist and sticking close to his back, Harry leans down as he’s walking kissing and licking up Louis’ neck, his curls tickling the side of Louis face. 

Louis hears Harry inhale deeply beside him, “Fuck you smell so good.” He says, biting lightly at Louis’ neck. Louis feels another pearl of slick drip out of him at that.  
He almost turns around to kiss him again but the promise of the bedroom is too close. 

“We need to get to your bedroom before I fuck you in the hallway.” Louis says as he start’s walking faster, Harry keeping up behind him. 

Harry turns Louis as they reach a doorway toward the end of the hall, the door has a small sign that reads Harry Styles that’s been decorated with small butterfly stickers, yeah Harry’s really not frat boy material. 

Harry turns the handle and opens the door, Louis steps through and as soon as the door is shut behind them Harry is pushing Louis back towards the bed, his broad hands over Louis hips as they softly push him backwards. When the back of Louis calves hit the bed he lets himself fall back onto it. 

Harry stares down at him from above, Louis works his way onto his elbows and looks up at him. 

“What are you waiting for?” he asks, tilting his head up at him. 

“I just-“ Harry starts, “I, um, I don’t want you to regret this later, cause it’s for a dare and I like you and I want you to like me because you’re well, you’re just really great and I don’t want to take advantage.” Harry rambles out. 

Louis knows consent should be a given thing but it often isn’t, especially with the boys he picks, and he finds himself growing harder at the words, the genuine concern in Harry’s voice, another bead of slick rolls out of him. 

Louis reaches his arm up and grabs onto Harrys shirt, tugging it until Harry falls on top of him. 

“I won’t regret you Harry Styles and if you’re ok with this then I’m ok with this.” He breathes out before grabbing Harry’s face softly between his palms and pulling him in for a slow kiss, their tongues rolling against each other. 

Louis pushes up into Harry and that’s all it takes for it to turn dirty again, Harry pushing harder into Louis’ mouth. Harry grabs the bottom of his shirt and pulls it over his head before reaching down and tugging Louis own shirt off him. Harry’s hand roam across Louis, gentle fingertips causing goosebumps to form across his stomach. 

Harry leans his head in and starts kissing down Louis, from his lips, to his chest, to his torso before stopping when he reaches Louis’s pants. He looks up at Louis through hooded eyes, the question on his face. Louis nods quickly and helps Harry take off his pants. 

Harry inhales deeply as they finally get Louis pants off. 

“Turn over.” Harry practically growls. 

Jesus, just Harry’s voice is enough to make Louis feels like his insides are trying to escape via the slick leaking out of him. 

He quickly obliges and shudders when Harry’s hands come down to spread open Louis cheeks and before Louis has time to feel embarrassed he feels Harry’s tongue lick a thick stripe over his hole. He lets out a loud moan before biting the sheet beneath him, muffing the noise. 

Suddenly there’s a sharp slap to his ass and Harrys voice in his ear, his body hovering above him. “No being quiet, ok? I want to hear you.” Louis let’s out a whine. 

Another slap lands on his other cheek and he moans at the delicious contact, “I asked if you understand.” Harry rumbles. 

“Yes, yes I understand.” Louis says and Harry makes his way back down Louis body before his tongue finds Louis’ hole again and he licks into it almost like he’s trying to collect all the slick that’s gathered there. 

Louis’ moans and whines of pleasure are loud and he’s probably pissing off Harry’s neighbors but he’s not sure he could quieten himself, even if he tried.  
Louis hears Harry unbuckle his belt and what he presumes is the noise of pants getting thrown onto the floor as Harry continues working him open with his tongue when suddenly one of Harry’s fingers comes up and slides into Louis alongside the tongue. 

Harry works the finger in and out and his other hand is on Louis back practically holding him down from how much he’s wiggling around from pleasure. 

Louis then feels a slight stretch as Harry’s other finger comes in to work Louis open alongside his tongue and other finger. Louis practically screams with pleasure as Harry crooks both fingers, hitting his sweet spot and making stars explode behind his eyes. 

“Harry.” He pants and Harry hum’s against him. “Harry you need to fuck me now or I’m going to cum.” Harry doesn’t stop his tongue but pulls his fingers out from where they were rubbing against Louis prostate. 

Harry’s head moves back and Louis feels himself suddenly flipped over, it’s the first time he’s seen Harry in all his naked glory, his cock hangs large and heavy and Louis mouth starts salivating and his ass starts leaking at the sight of it. 

He looks back up at Harry’s face to find it looking at him already, eye’s blown wide with lust. 

“Harry, fuck me ok.” He says, “Fuck me hard.” 

That seems to trigger Harry into action and then he’s pushing slowly into Louis. 

The stretch would have burned if he hadn’t been opened up and wet from slick and Harry’s tongue. When Harry bottoms out Louis lets out a long moan.  
Harry stays in him for a few moments, getting Louis used to the stretch and then he slowly pulls out before pushing in again and letting out a small grunt, he continues thrusting and leans down, his forehead resting on Louis’. Harry reaches his mouth down and kiss’s Louis while he thrusts but before too long they are simply panting against each other, hot breath moving from one of them to the other. 

When Harry hits Louis’ prostate Louis lets out a high pitched moan that seems to echo across the whole room, Harry realizes he’s got the angle right and continues to pump in and out, faster now, hitting Louis sweet spot with each movement. 

Louis can feel the start of Harry’s knot starting to catch on his rim as he moves in and out, he looks up at Harry, his eyes are rolled back into his head and he’s moaning with each movement. 

Harry’s pace quickens and that coupled with the stimulation to his prostate makes Louis slip over the edge he throws his head back exposing his neck, his hands tighten against Harry’s back, fingernails digging into the flesh on Harry’s back. He shoots hard across his own stomach, his cum rubbing between them where Harry’s moving in and out of him.

“Knot me, please.” Louis manages to gasp out around a moan.

That must be all Harry needs because seconds later he’s pushing all the way in, knot popping and locking inside of Louis, Louis feels Harry’s dick pulse inside of him as his cum starts to pool.

Louis flops onto his back, panting, feeling pliant and relaxed. Harry falls on top of him, careful not to disturb where they’re joined together.  
Louis hums in contentment.

“You ok?” Harry asks him roughly. 

“More than.” Harry says smiling at him. 

The smile he gets back from Harry would be enough to knock him off his feet if he were standing. Louis closes his eyes and feels Harry maneuver them so they’re spooning, still joined together. 

Louis falls asleep to light fingers running up and down his arm and soft kisses to his temple.  
\---  
He wakes in a bed he doesn’t know and dressed in a shirt to big for him, probably put on him by a protective Alpha. He turn’s over looking at the Alpha in question next to him. He’s sitting up on the bed, scrolling through his phone, eating a piece of toast. 

Harry turns to Louis, smiling. He reaches over to the bedside table and grabs a mug and another piece of toast handing them over to Louis. 

“Breakfast?” he asks. 

Louis sits up on bed and places a kiss on Harry’s cheek. 

“Thank you, Haz.” He says, grabbing the toast and tea and leaning onto Harry’s shoulder, sighing in happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :)!  
> This was just an excuse for me to write something and post it because I'm bad at finishing long stories :/  
> Also sorry, I'm really bad at writing endings.  
> Any Kudos and comment are much appreciated.  
> Thanks every one :)


End file.
